


I’m Sorry!

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: 2019 Bingober [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri has a confession...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2019 Bingober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	I’m Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright 2/5...let’s go. Prompt: Confessions

Ever since Victor came home, Yuuri’s been talking too much and fidgeting more than normal. At first Victor thought maybe Yuuri just had a good day, but now he’s worried something happened. Is Yuuri okay? Why does he keep flinching every time Victor speaks? 

“Did I do something to upset you?” Victor finally asks after the twentieth or so time Yuuri’s jumped when Victor’s appeared. 

“Um no?” Yuuri replies, biting his lip. Makkachin walks past then, her nails clicking against the linoleum. Yuuri’s eyes follow her and his hands shake as he moves to pet her when she walks by. 

“Was it something with Makka?” Victor asks, eyeing Yuuri’s nervous behaviors. 

Yuuri immediately shoots up and waves his hands. “No! No! Of course not! Not uh.” 

Humming, Victor taps a finger against his chin. “Then what is it?” 

Yuuri’s eyes dart towards the fridge and then back down towards Makka. Victor turns and looks towards the fridge as well and that’s when he notices the treat jar on top. 

“It’s okay to give her treats,” Victor says still looking towards the fridge. He can’t imagine what else Yuuri could be nervous about that involves Makka and the fridge. 

“But I gave her different treats!! She doesn’t even like those anymore! I’m sorry!” Yuuri finally confesses, tears beginning to well up. 

Moving forward, Victor pulls Yuuri into a hug. He rubs circles on Yuuri’s back and slowly rocks them. “Shh, it’s okay. If you found different treats for her, that’s okay. Thank you for telling me,” he says. 

Once Yuuri’s calmed down again, he explains how they met someone new at the dog park who offered a treat to Makka. Makka then loved it and now it’s the only kind she’ll eat and Yuuri’s been too nervous to bring it up to Victor. 

“I knew you’d find out eventually when you tried to give her a treat, but I just didn’t know how to tell you,” he says. “I should’ve come clean sooner.” 

“It’s okay! I’m glad you told me. Now I know what treats she likes. Right, Makka?” Victor says while bending to pet Makka whose tail has began wagging at a ridiculous speed. 

Later that day, they go treat shopping and now the treat jar is full of the right treats and Yuuri’s finally stop bouncing his knee non-stop. 


End file.
